Mako's Flight
by MODdenial
Summary: This is my idea of what happened before and ever since Gorillaz formed. My first Fanfic. It's gonna get better.
1. The Arrival

**2D and Noodle: The Flight of the Mako**

Stuart Pot (a.k.a 2D), was not an ordinary person. He fell off a branch at age eleven causing all his hair to fall out. When it grew back, it was a deep azure. He also had his eyes dented in earning him the nickname, 2D. Since those events occurred, he had a lack of intelligence, but he still managed to get through life with the one talent he produced; the ability to sing. One thing 2D never saw coming was a Monday that could go more mad than a swirling vortex.

-CUE FLASHBACK-

He woke up to the sound of punches and yelling coming from upstairs. "Damn bastard Murdoc musta had a hangova or sumfink that e's yellin that loud." 2D then heard Murdoc and Paula screaming "Wait, that ain't Murdoc yellin … Tha's Paula!" 2D grabbed his T virus shirt and his scythe pants and ran upstairs.

"Why the hell you would do something like this I DON'T KNOW!" bellowed a very pissed off Russell Hobbs. Russell Hobbs was just as unordinary as 2D, only… well everyone could go through the first question on _Are You Smarter than A 5__th__ Grader?_ but 2D. Russell was unordinary because he had the spirit of his friend Del living inside him.

"Would yew stop tha yellin? We was havin happenings until yew ruined it!" yelled an obviously drunken broken nosed Murdoc Niccals. Murdoc Niccals was the complete opposite of a pure soul. Some could even say he deserves to go to hell. He wouldn't mind because he is after all, a Satanist so… he wouldn't be offended at all.

"Ey, Russ!" 2D yawned despite being wide-awake. He hated mornings. Especially Monday mornings (**A.N. Who doesn't hate Monday mornings?)** "Wot's all the yelling for-" 2D saw that Paula had no clothes on. "Russell, what happened and how much of this did you see?" 2D said quietly with obvious rage building up.

"None. I was busy beating Murdoc's face in. I'm sorry you had to find out like this, D"

"You wouldn't have known if he hadn't come up, see?"

"Shut up, Del."

"Russell, I know what sorry is, you don't need to apologize. But this bastard won't be able to AFTER I GET THROUGH WITH HIM!" 2D yelled as he lunged for Murdoc and proceeded to paint his face black, blue and purple. After 2D had made sure that Murdoc's face matched his bruise, he delivered a hard kick to Murdoc's spine, face, and skull.

"MURDOC,"2D screamed. "YEW SODDING OLD GOFF, YEW RAMMED MEH EYES GIVING ME THE NICKNAME "2D" AND YEW CONSTANTLY ACT LIKE A BASTARD AND I AIN'T PUTTING UP WIT IT ANYMORE!" He then turned to Paula. "Paula, yew unfaithful, wretched, whore, yew can jus pack up your garbage and leave!"

"2D, please! We were drunk and-"

"LEAVE. NOW."

"Let me explain-"

"10, 9, 8,"

"I didn't mean"

"7, 6, 5"

"Will you-"

"GET OUT NOW, PAULA! If you really loved D, you would resisted Murdoc's advances!" Russell bellowed which would have caused even George Washington to come back to life. Paula gasped and ran out the door leaving 2D and Russell to take out whatever anger they had left out on Murdoc.

-END FLASHBACK-

After Murdoc's double team beat up had finished, Murdoc decided that he wasn't going to stay at Kong for the night. He packed up 2 bottles of alcoholic beer and left. A very melancholy 2D was in Kong's graveyard, burning Paula's entire luggage that she left. He burned her bag, her pictures, her guitars, everything.

"That sodding whore lef meh for MurDICK and never told meh." He muttered between sighs.

Russell went up to 2D's room and saw 2D looking at the ceiling as if it were going to fall down on him at any minute.

"Hey D."

"Ello, Russ"

Russell came in and put a hand on 2D's shoulder. "Look D, I'm sorry about what happened with Paula. This makes the second relationship that Murdoc ruined for you. But you'll find her."

2D didn't want Russell to absorb his melancholia so he pretended to be comforted.

"Fanks, Russ. Yew'd make a great father."

"Aw, shucks D. Hey I'm headed out to the market. Watch over Kong for me?

"Sure Russ" 2D said without the slightest bit of emotion. Russell must not have noticed because he gave 2D a thumbs-up before heading out.

_6 hours later_

2D lay awake. It was raining and neither Russell nor Murdoc had come back yet. 2D grew frantic. He whipped out his phone and was about to pound the numbers in when.

BLARE! BLARE! BLARE! BLARE! BLARE!

2D walked upstairs to the door of Kong Studios. "Ello?" The blunette yelled. It was hard to see in a rainy night.

"Delivery!" came a voice. When 2D opened the door, he saw a man in his early 20s with a FedEx crate "Delivery to Murdoc Niccals, Russell Hobbs, Stuart Tusspot, and Paula Cracker?"

"First of all, it's POT. Not Tusspot. Second, the whore Paula doesn't live here anymore."

"O.K. sir, but are you one of the residents of the home" 2D nodded.

The delivery boy handed the dented singer a clipboard. "Ok sign here, here, here, name of band here, other residents here, date here and sign here. Thank you sir!" The mailman called out of the rain.

2D looked at the flyer of the crate. "From Osaka, Japan. Hmm. Murdick musta sent out a flya or sumfink." 2D with all his strength pulled in the crate to the living room of Kong. He grabbed a crowbar, wrenched the top open and got something highly unexpected; a karate kick to the face.

**(A.N. Hello Fanfiction World! After reading several great stories, I finally made into ! I know some of you are thinking 2D's not that strong to beat Murdoc to a pulp. But it's my IMAG - I - NATION! And for the next 3 months, It's gonna run wild! Let's get into business about updates. Next week I will post a new chapter for every 3 reviews. Until then **

"**When the mako flies, up from the bottom in your eyes,  
Then I know the twilight skies, are not so brokenhearted" Peace!**


	2. The Axe Princess

**2D and Noodle: The flight of the Mako**

Chapter II: My Axe Princess

2D had come to, still feeling the effects of that karate kick he received out of the crate that came in yesterday. "Murdick musta planned 'is to get back at meh for giving him the beating of a lifetime." He smiled at the memory but started to reel back as his migraines began to kick in. The sun slowly rose and soon Kong was lit up by the friendly glow of the biggest star in space, but it was hell to the blunette's eyes as he grabbed his head and fell backwards and landed on his arse. "I fink I found da one day of the week I hate more than Mondays."

He then saw two little feet which belonged to a small little girl. "How'd she get 'ere?" He thought to himself. He then looked at the crate and at the girl. "So this little girl came in the crate. Huh. She musta kicked meh in the face."

The girl looked no older than 10 years old. She was wearing a radio hat and she looked like a small little porcelain doll than you cuddle up with, only 10 years older and a lot bigger. And she looked Japanese.

She then ran off into Kong Studios at the speed of light. "Who was that" 2D wondered. He looked everywhere for her. He checked everywhere from the roof to the basement. He checked everywhere. "What a minute, I haven't checked my room yet – his room, OF COURSE!" He walked downstairs to the small girl slowly playing a quiet song on guitar. 2D in just seconds made up lyrics to the song.

_Summer don't know me no more  
Eager man, that's all_

_Summer don't know me no more_  
_He just let me love in myself_  
_'Cause I do know, Lord,_  
_from you that_  
_Just died, yeah_

2D crept up closer to the small little guitarist, sat on his bed and sang the chorus to his new song.

_I saw that day  
Lost my mind  
Lord, I'm fine  
Maybe in time  
You'll want to be mine_

She leaned back against the singer, knowing someone was with her and she continued to play as 2D continued to sing.

_Don't stop the buck when it comes  
It's the dawn, you'll see  
Money won't get there  
Ten years passed tonight  
You'll flee_

_If you do that,  
I'll be someone  
To find you_

_I saw that day,_  
_Lost my mind_  
_Lord, I'm fine_  
_Maybe in time_  
_You'll want to be mine_

_I saw that day,_  
_Lost my mind_  
_Lord, I'm fine_  
_Maybe in time_  
_You'll want to be mine_

The two musicians began to sing together.

_Maybe in time_  
_You'll want to be mine_  
_Maybe in time_  
_You'll want to be mine_

She then looked up at her fellow musician after he had finished singing and said "Anataha dare desuka? "(1) "Kokode watashi ha?"(2) She began to back up a few inches. 2D approached as close as she backed up. Every two inches the girl backed up, he took one step forward. The girl backed until she found herself in a small corner of the wall in his room.

The girl began to shed quiet, confused tears "Oh dun cry, lil love" and 2D got picked up the girl and sat on his bed, cradling her while she buried her face in 2D's chest and wrapped her arms around his waist while 2D sang a little song that his mum sang to her when he was sad.

_Oh Stylo_

_Go forth, Blossom in your soul_

_When you know your heart is light_

_Electric is the Love_

_When the Mako flies_

_Up form the bottom in your eyes_

_Then I'll know the twilight skies_

_Are not so broken-hearted_

The small girl looked up at 2D and smiled. "Arigatou, um," She arched an eyebrow out of confusion.

"Name's Stuart Pot, but yew can call meh 2D."

"Toochi-san?"

It was 2D's turn to be confused. "No love, 2D."

"Toochi-san!"

He then took his name into consideration and figured out that a boy's name ends with Kun, san, or Sama. And a girl's name ends in chan. "Okay lil love. And wot's your name?"

"Nudoru!" She said but then pursed her lips as she tried to remember "Nudoru, Nudole, iie, iie, Noodle? Noodle! Noodle! Noodle! Noodle!" She said happily dancing up and down. She then clutched her stomach as a sign of hunger. "Yew hungry, Noodle?" Noodle then said "watashi hao hara ga sukimashita, 2D-san"(3) 2D took the phrase as a sign of agreement. "Then let's get yew somfink teh eat, love." 2D said. Noodle jumped on 2D's back signaling 2D that she wanted a ride to the kitchen. He obliged.

When they got up there it was ten to noon. Russell had come back looking for 2D. When 2D came up from the basement, Russell walked over and ruffled his hair.

"Hey D, I come home looking for room and I find you coming up with a girl. Wait-"Russell said as he took a look at the FedEx crate "Did she arrive inside the crate?"

"Yep. Russ, this is Noodle, Noodle, this is Russell" 2D said as he took a knee, allowing Noodle to depart from his back. She then jumped on Russell and said "Chichi Russell sama" while hugging him. Tears welled up in Russell's cue ball eyes and said "Aw D, can she stay? Please let her stay!"

2D smiled and said "Russell, yew have more power than all of us, therefore, yew call the shots."

The door then flew open to reveal a very pissed off Murdoc Niccals.

"I 'eard that, Face-ache, and in case this fact left your thick head, I CALL THE SHOTS 'ROUND HERE!"

Murdoc then grabbed 2D by his collar and tried to lay a right to his face but failed after 2D gave him a head butt to his already broken nose, causing Murdoc to curse out loud. 2D then whispered to Russell and Russell became blood – boiled. Murdoc then looked at Noodle who was clamped on 2D.

"Who's this girl? Another fanatic wench?" Murdoc cackled which caused Noodle to lay a huge roundhouse kick to Murdoc's face. "Yew no-good, rotten WHORE" Murdoc yelled as he lunged for Noodle but was stopped by a renewed pissed off Stuart Pot.

"Listen MurDICK" 2D emphasized the DICK part. "If yew ever call Noodle-"

"Wait, her name's Noodle? Tha's the bloodiest name I've ever heard in meh entire life!" Murdoc cackled

"Tha's not the point." 2D said with a look that that could kill even Satan. Murdoc shivered.

"Well, whet is she doin' here?"

2D walked back over to the crate and looked inside taking his head out occasionally. Noodle got off 2D's back and picked up her _Gibson Les Paul _and said "watashi hakokonianatano gitarisuto dearusaremashita."(4)

Noodle then started strumming her guitar. "She can't speak bloody English and she wants to be in our band-"Murdoc's ears were filled with a riff not even God, hell, not even Satan could conquer as he saw the little Japanese girl play the riff to end all riffs and when she was finished, she gave a 20 feet karate kick to the air.

Murdoc's jaw dropped.

Russell jaw dropped.

And 2D? Well his jaw dropped enough to make a dent in the floor of Kong forever. He was the first to speak.

"Dat was amazing, love!" 2D said picking up Noodle and swinging her around in a circle causing her to laugh uncontrollably.

"D, it was more than amazing, It was AAAAWWWWEEEESSSSOOOOMMMMEEEE!" Russell said giving a group hug to both of them joined and played a game of "Catch Noodle" with 2D.

"EY, FACE-ACHE, LARDS, Don't' throw her too much or she'll- Too late. She's turning green." Murdoc grinned. It wasn't long until Noodle got sick and barfed in 2D's shirt causing Murdoc to fall over and laugh so hard, he almost had a heart attack. "I'm warmin up to er' already!" He cackled. Russell then let out a fit of giggles until it broke into uncontrollable laughter. Noodle then sat down on the floor and said "watashi hasumanaku omotte imasu, ani" 2D took the hint and said "t's nuthin, luv." He then turned to Russell.

"Russ, we're gonna need sum destructors or sumfink to mak a room for our Asian Axe Princess."

Noodle then looked up and said "dakara watashi hakokoni taizai surukotogadekimasu ?"

2D smiled, he understood what she was asking. "Yes, luv, you can stay" Noodle's eyes filled with tears and tackled 2D earning an "Oof!" from the blunette

"ARIGATOU, ONII-SAN!" Noodle yelled, planting kisses all over 2D's face.

"Okay, Okay, that's enough with that" Murdoc said. "I'll arrange a couple of workers to break down a wall in her room, until then, no one goes in meh Winnebago!" Murdoc yelled as he grabbed a beer and walked out the door, slamming it.

Russell slowly walked behind Noodle and picked her up. "Okay, baby-girl. We don't have the tools to make your room yet. That's the bad news. The good news is you can stay in D's room until we get yours fixed!" Russell smiled. Noodle then hugged Russell and said "Arigatou, Chichi." And went back to kissing the pink- faced blunette. He looked like a strawberry- ice cream cone with blue cotton candy topped off.

_5__:00 PM_

_Everybody's here with me  
We got no camera to see  
Don't think I'm not all in this world  
The camera won't let me go  
And the verdict doesn't love our soul  
The digital won't let me go_

2D began to blend in with the music. Noodle was just astounded by the blunnette's incredible singing voice. What she didn't know is that he was just as astounded at her calm guitar playing skills when 5 hours ago, her guitar riff nearly blew off the roof of Kong Studios. Murdoc shot 2D a glare to continue with the lyrics. 2D quickly regained position.

_Yeah yeah yeah  
I'll pay (yeah yeah yeah)  
When tomorrow  
Tomorrow comes today_

_Stereo I want it on  
It's taken me far too long  
Don't think I'm not all in this world  
I don't think I'll be here too long  
I don't think I'll be here too long  
I don't think I'll be here too long_

Noodle then walked up to 2D and tugged at his sleeve. He smiled and gave Noodle a microphone and they began to sing the final chorus of the song.

_Yeah yeah yeah  
I'll pay  
when tomorrow  
Tomorrow comes today  
(Da da da da da da da da)_

When the song closed, Murdoc walked in front of 2D. "Pack your stuff. Never liked ya. Get outta here. She's our new singer and guitarist." Murdoc said with released enmity.

"Iie, iie!" Noodle yelled, kicking the door closed. "HYU^MAN'ENJINIARINGU TOU KOREDE!" The Axe princess said, kicking Murdoc where the sun don't shine and hiding behind 2D, squeezing his waist.

"Why you little-" Murdoc began but he was cut off by Russell's fist hitting his chin from behind.

"Listen Muds, you've already made 2D's life a bitch by ramming his eyes and fucking up the 2 relationships he had by fucking Paula and scaring off Rebecca unless…" Russell's face grew into an evil frown "You slept with Rebecca didn't you?"

"I might have been drunk that night" Murdoc said, shifting uncomfortably.

"You son of a-" Russell said, raising his fist to break Murdoc's face again before 2D said "Russ." "Not tonight. Murdoc may be a self-centered, arrogant, disfigured, GROTESQUE, UNGRATEFUL, DETRIMENTAL, THOUGHTLESS, HURTFUL, RUTHLESS, PEDOPHILING, SATANIC, BASTARD BASS PLAYER," 2D took a deep breath. "But he's still human despite praising Satan and he saved my life before. So he means well. Not tonight Russ. Not tonight." Russell sighed and put down Murdoc.

"You're lucky D has a good heart, Muds. You know that?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever"

Russell then put a hand on 2D's shoulder. "You're leaving the family when I say that Murdoc praises God and everything he does, got me D?" Since Murdoc would never do that, 2D would never leave. 2D smiled. "I got ya, Russ." 2D felt his shirt getting wet from the torso. He turned around and said "Why are ya cryin' luv?"

Noodle sniffled. "Toochi sezaru hima" "watashi ha ,anataga nokoshi teshitakunai" 2D hugged Noodle and she said her first 3 english words that she learned ever since this morning. 2D had remembered trying to teach Noodle English. It was easier than he thought.

CUE FLASHBACK

_Noodle walked into 2D's room. "Ello luv, sumfink wrong?"_

_Noodle said "Watashi ha eigo wo benkyou shitai" _

"_Whot was tat, luv?" 2D said "We're gonna have to teach yew sum English or sumfink"_

_Noodle began to jump up and down happily. "Oh, so yew want to learn English, luv?"_

"_Ingish!" Noodle said_

"_No luv, ENG-lish"_

"_Enngish?, Ennglish? English? English! English!" Noodle yelled. _

_2D beamed "Great job, luv! Okay. How about 'You are my friend'?"_

_Noodle said "Anataha watashi no yuujin dearu"_

"_You. Are. My. Friend"_

"_Fweend, Freen, IIe, IIe, Friend? Friend! Friend!" She then pointed to the blunnette "Toochi-kun friend"_

_2D then hugged "Aw, fanks luv. Is Russ your friend?"_

_Noodle then said "Russell friend and Murdoc friend, mean but is still friend"_

_Noodle then looked up at 2D and said "Aishiteru, 2D-kun" _

_2D then found an electronic translator. He was an active collector of electronics. He typed in the word and it said…_

END FLASHBACK

"I love you Toochi." The whole room was shocked. Yesterday 2D felt everything but happiness. He was depressed, hurt, broken and this girl who had arrived in a FedEx package had found a way to rebuild him again

Murdoc's jaw dropped.

Russell jaw dropped.

And 2D?

Well, he was busy getting kissed by his best friend and the band's new guitarist to react. When Noodle had broken the kiss, 2D felt no shame in saying this.

"Aishiteru, Noodle-chan."

**A.N: Hey guys! In this chapter I made 2D a lot smarter than other Fanfiction stories and you can obviously see a connection between the blunnette and the Axe Princess of Gorillaz. BTW sorry if I ruined the ****imagination of many future writers, this might seem like a mushy 2D x Noodle story but here's the thing: IT'S NOT! Like a said, it's gonna get better. But not without SUGGESTIONS! Now I know this is not the real storyline of Gorillaz, but like I said; IT'S MY IMAG-I-NATION AND MY FANFICTION! Also thanks to those who reviewed my first chapter, I felt very special after reading those positive reviews so keep reviewing. Next chapter is going to be a battle of the bands. _Gorillaz vs. Zombiez._ So until next time:**

"**When the mako flies, up from the bottom in your eyes,  
Then I know the twilight skies, are not so brokenhearted" Peace!**

**Also, here are some translations:**

_**A****nataha dare desuka?- Who are you?**_

_**Kokode watashi ha? - Where am I?**_

_**Watashi hao hara ga sukimashita –I'm hungry **_

_**Watashi hakokonianatano gitarisuto dearusaremashita – I was sent her to be your guitarist**_

_**Chichi – Father**_

_**Watashi hasumanaku omotte imasu, ani - I'm sorry, big brother**_

_**Dakara watashi hakokoni taizai surukotogadekimasu – ****So you're saying I can stay here**_

_**Onii-san – Big brother**_

_**IIe-No**_

_**Hyu^man'enjiniaringu tou korede – He stays here**_

_**Toochi sezaru hima – Toochi has to leave**_

_**Watashi ha anataga nokoshi teshitakunai - I don't want you to leave.**_

_**Anataha watashi no yuujin dearu**** – You are my friend**_


	3. Russell vs Devin

**2D and Noodle: The flight of the Mako**

Chapter III: Gorillaz vs. Zombiez: Part 1: Russell vs. Devin

Russell had gone out of the house to order some food. But there was one thing that happened yesterday afternoon that kinda edged Russell a little bit.

CUE FLASHBACK

"_You son of a-" Russell said, raising his fist to break Murdoc's face again before 2D said "Russ." "Not tonight. Murdoc may be a self-centered, arrogant, disfigured, GROTESQUE, UNGRATEFUL, DETRIMENTAL, THOUGHTLESS, HURTFUL, RUTHLESS, PEDOPHILING, SATANIC, BASTARD BASS PLAYER," 2D took a deep breath. "But he's still human despite praising Satan and he saved my life before. So he means well. Not tonight Russ. Not tonight." Russell sighed and put down Murdoc._

"_You're lucky D has a good heart, Muds. You know that?"_

"_Yeah, yeah, whatever"_

_Russell then put a hand on 2D's shoulder. "You're leaving the family when I say that Murdoc praises God and everything he does, got me D?" _

"_I got ya, Russ." 2D turned around and said "Why are ya cryin' luv?"_

_Noodle sniffled. "Toochi sezaru hima." "_ W_atashi ha ,anataga nokoshi teshitakunai__." 2D hugged Noodle and she said _"_I love you Toochi." Russell's jaw dropped. Murdoc wasn't surprised. He knew that Russell was conservating with Del in his mind._

"_Russ, what da hell is goin' on, man?_

"_If I knew, I'd tell you. D isn't the smartest guy in the world so I don't understand how he can learn so much Japanese in just 2 days. I gotta ask D some questions before this gets outta hand-_

"_Ey, lards, yew gonna do something about this" Murdoc said as he quickly slapped the demented drummer in the back of the head in time see Noodle kissing 2D. What he didn't see coming is for 2D to know that there was a huge age barrier between him and Noodle and still say_

"_Aishiteru, Noodle-chan."_

END FLASHBACK

"Russell what are we gonna do, man I don't like this feeling in my stomach."

"You don't have a stomach. Now shut up, you're making me look weird-Umph!"

"Hey what's your problem? Can't you see a person trying to get through?" said a guy who looked like a dead punk rocker. He had his head in a blue Mohawk, had catacomb tattoos all over the back of his neck. He had black nail polish, black lipstick and spikes on his shoes. He looked no taller than 6 ft 1 and had a shirt that "C. U. N." and purple flames to represent some kind of Hell.

"Yo, man boulder, u gonna move or do I gotta push you down a hill or something?" He snickered.

_This guy__ seems familiar, Russ. But I think you should lay him out._

"No, Del." Russell thought to himself as he proceeded to the front of the checkout line.

"It's about time. What, forgot to take some Gas-X this morning?"

_Dude I'm telling ya, lay 'im out._

_I won't beat him, I'll outwit him. _Russell said. "Said the Jeff Hardy wannabe."

A chorus of OHHHHHHHs echoed across as the punk rocker turned around.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" he yelled.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Shannon Moore." Russell snickered. It was clear that he was gonna win this one.

_You're killing 'im man, lay him out with one more insult. _Del encouraged.

"At least my friends weren't killed, RUSSELL HOBKNOCKER!"

Del and Russell both flinched and gasped. Russell then grabbed the punk rocker and slammed into the front wall.

"Devin Richards?"

"Oh, so you do remember me. Well then I should tell you that remember the day when all of your friends were trapped in a bomb shelter?

Russell's eyes widened. "No. no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no, NNNNNOOOOOOO!" Russell's knees slowly gave out underneath him. "Why Devin, why? We were tight. We were tighter than me and Del is."

_Hey! _Del yelled. _We were tight before that_

_Oh shut up Del _. Russell thought to himself.

Devin laughed for a full minute, sighed and said "Oh Russell, Russell, Russell. You thought you knew me well, didn't you? The truth is I've always hated you. You always thought you were the leader of the pack when I was carrying your ass for the past 5 years! But no, they always looked up to you and I was just a fading shadow hiding under yours while you rose out of the hole I saved you from. So I decided to send a fake message to the president saying that terrorists were going to attack on 9/11. That plan wasn't really expected to be executed that well but I did get Del and those pieces o' crap that you call friends. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to get back to my band who's going to have more success than the fatass in front of me, the bastard bass slayer, Murdoc Niccals, the brainless freak Stuart Pot, and that fanatic wench that just joined, what's-her-name? Noodle, right? Noodle."

Del couldn't take anymore of this. Russell had put up with enough crap in his life. So he exited Russell's head and decided to put Devin in his place. "Devin, you listen up and you listen good because you pissed me off ever since day one of our crew's organization."

Devin looked up "D-D-D-Del?"

"Who else would it be, you stupid mothafucka." Del said icily

"Now look, Devin. You can make fun of me all you want, you can insult Murdoc all you want, and he doesn't give a damn. But when you get to Tusschunk and baby-girl, you've crossed the final line. I have done stuff that's gotten me in this position. But I stayed sober. I didn't sell my soul to Hades. I didn't turn into an Antichrist LIKE YOU." Russell said. "They never looked up to me. _You_ called the meetings, _you_ called the attacks, and _YOU_ kept the money, _YOU _HAD IT ALL AND WHAT DID WE GET?" Russell took a deep breath. "Nothing. Not a damn thing you gave any of us. But you know what, I have to thank you for inviting me into the crew otherwise I would had never met Del who's given more for me than I for him." Russell said, with tears threatening to fall.

"Right back at you, man. Right back at you." Del said, dapping up his man.

"Whatever, let me tell you something, Russell Hobbsknocker"

"It's HOBBS!"

"I don't have time to deal with you so just run back to your home in Kong, play random instruments with the other lowlifes you have in there and stay out of here, out of _Zombiez's_ rise to glory, and out of my life." Devin said as he walked out of the wastelanded supermarket. "Regular moshpit" Russell said.

"Zombiez, huh?" Russell said. "Not for long."

_Back at Kong_

"WHERE THE 'ELL IS LARDS?" An obviously furious Murdoc Niccals said as 2D lay on the floor curled up into a ball over Noodle. 2D had protected Noodle from getting attacked by Murdoc. "t's bad enuff the Dullard wouldn't let me finish the job now lards is missing." Murdoc said as he grabbed two alcoholic beers and slammed the door into his Winnebago. Once the beat up singer had concluded that the bastard Satanist had left, he ran downstairs with Noodle and locked all his doors with a special combination that only he, Noodle, and Russell knew.

"Naze, Toochi?" Noodle asked. "Naze anataha kare nianatahato temo ooku no gyakutai wo kika setekudasai?" 2D winced and said "Wot luv,yew askin' meh why Murdoc whacks me around all the time?" Noodle nodded to her blunette prince. 2D then said "Well Murdoc, he's had an abusive childhood. His 'father' didn't-" He took a sharp intake of breath while Noodle wrapped bandages around his stomach "appreciate him that much, he used him for profit and always beat him up for no reason like did he did to me just now. But like I told Russell yesterday, Murdoc means well. He just doesn't want to show mercy because to him mercy is weakness, and weakness will never be in his body again unless something that sad to drive weakness back to his black heart." After Noodle had finished tying the bandages on 2D's ribcage, she then embraced the damaged singer.

"Toochi is butterscotch" she giggled. 2D chuckled and said "Noodle is lavender". Suddenly the door slammed open. Russell was home. When he saw 2D covered in bandages, he was about to ask then Noodle squeezed Russell and said "Murdoc try hit Noodle, Toochi save Noodle, Murdoc beat Toochi." Russell softened up a bit and walked over to 2D. "I'll make sure he doesn't get away with it"

"t's alright Russ. Don't worry about it."

"Heyyyy. You saved baby-girl. It's the least I could do." Russell smiled. But then 2D saw Russell's face get gloomier. "Russ, did something happen at the market today?" 2D asked. Del had promised to keep his mouth shut about what happened but 2D needed to know.

"You bet something happened, D!" Noodle began to scream. Del began to scream.

Noodle screamed.

Del screamed.

Noodle screamed.

Del screamed.

Noodle screamed.

Del screamed.

Noodle ran behind 2D and hid his shirt and said "Ghost! Ghost!"

Del flew back in Russell's head.

2D chuckled and said "t's okay, luv." He then picked Noodle up and walked over to Russell. "Del, come out. I want to introduce you to someone special." Del slowly came out of Russell's head "Noodle, this is Del, he lives in Russell's head ever since he was killed in the 9/11 attack. Del ,this is Noodle. She's-"

"Yeah D, I know. She's a kick ass guitar player and she's in our band."

"Yeah, how'd you know?" 2D asked

"Russell dozed off in the middle of practice."

"Shut up, Del."

"Del-san?"

"Exactly, luv. But back to what Del said. What happened at the market?"

Russell sat down on 2D's bed. "I really don't like bringing back up bad memories" Russell sighed "8 years ago, Me and Del were in a gang. We were called 'M16'" Russell said holding up his arm with a tattoo that said "You ain't 16, you ain't shit" Del had the same thing on his arm. "We always took stuff from the poor and ran off into the streets, laughing our heads off. It wasn't until I turned 17 that I figured out that what we were doing was wrong. The reason why I quickly found comfort was because we all had one thing in common." Russell took a deep breath. "All of our parents were killed." 2D and Noodle felt like lighting and thunder had come crashing straight through Kong Studios. 2D spoke up "Do you know who killed your parents?" Russel said with this with sadness mixing with anger building up inside him. "I do now. He was the same person who sent a letter to the president warning them about the terrorist attacks on 9/11. The same person who misled my friends and Del inside a fake bomb shelter and THE SAME PERSON WHO SET OFF THE BOMB AT GROUND ZERO OFF THE ATTACK!" Russell bellowed and took a deep breath and said "Devin Richards, who was the leader of our crew who nurtured me, hung me out to dry before Del picked me up and trained me until I was able to kill those who I felt needed to die brought all of our parents in a staff meeting and set off a bomb that caused a massive explosion, killing all our parents including his own and off the parents that were killed in the explosion, there was a little baby that had survived and when Devin had come to realize that he hadn't killed everyone, he did the most cold-blooded thing with a smile on his face." Russell shuddered when he recalled the memory of the little girl's cries on pain, anguish, and helplessness "He picked up a .22 inch Caliber, shot the kid and fed her body to the sharks by Brooklyn Beach. But the worst part about it?" Russell paused, with tears seconds away from falling. "She was my baby sister, Judie and I had sworn to protect her. Even if I had to die doing it, I would do it. But I didn't. She's dead because I let her die. I COULDN'T PROTECT HER AND SHE'S DEAD BECAUSE OF ME!" Russell wailed, weeping loudly feeling all the shame, the anger, the regret flying right off his body. When he had stopped, he felt four arms around him.

2D was the first to speak. "We're sowry, Russ; weh didn't know yeh had a bullshit life as well. I swear than nex time we find that mothafucka, there's gunna be blood. _His_ blood."

Russell chuckled "Since when did you start making promises, Tusschunk?"

"Since I found out that there was a bigger bastard than Murdoc" 2D said. Russell then hugged both of them "Thanks guys, you're the family that I could never have." Murdoc then broke the door down to 2D's room with a "Death's come for me" look.

"FACEACHE, LARDS, NOODLE, GET UP HERE! WE GOT A PROBLEM!"

Del vanished and the drummer and the singer, who was carrying the guitarist, scaled the steps to the computer room.

"What is it, Muds?"

"We got company." Murdoc said pointing to the living room and when they got there, 2D's balls literally dropped.

"Oh hell no!" Russell said

"Toochi, who is that?" Noodle said tugging at his sleeve.

"It's Paula, and she's come back to make my life a living hell again."

**A.N. What's up guys? Sorry this took so long my internet lacked in productivity while I was on spring break but I have confirmed my official update day. Every Thursday. Also thanks to those who reviewed like Digimongirl2 and narutodragon. Reading those positive reviews really made my day. Anyway next week ****it will be Noodle vs. Paula, then 2D vs. OC, then Murdoc vs. OC, that will result in Gorillaz getting their shot at fame, fortune, and immortality. Just kidding about immortality….NO,NO,NO,NO,NO! I can't kid about immortality! I just can't! Anyway until next time:**

"_**When the mako flies, up from the bottom in your eyes,  
Then I know the twilight skies, are not so brokenhearted" Peace!**_

_**Also, here are some translations:**_

_**Naze-Why?**_

_**Naze anataha kare nianatahato temo ooku no gyakutai wo kika setekudasai**__**-Why do you let him abuse you so much?**_


	4. Noodle vs Paula

**2D and Noodle: The flight of the Mako**

Chapter IV: Gorillaz vs. Zombiez: Part 2: Noodle vs. Paula

2D was enraged. When they kicked Paula out for having sex with Murdoc, 2D thought that last they would ever see of her. Obviously he thought wrong. "Paula, why are you here? If it's not for a legit reason, GET OUT NOW." 2D growled. Noodle then tugged at his sleeve. "Toochi, dare kanojo haka?"

2D didn't like bringing up bad memories but since Paula was going to tell her anyway, 2D decided he might as well tell her. "Well Noods, this is Paula Cracker. She was going to be our guitarist in the band until we kicked her out for having sex wif Murdoc." He turned to Murdoc with an "I'll kill you later" look on his face. "She was also my girlfriend which makes it even more painful for me to tell yeh." 2D said.

Noodle felt bad for asking 2D about this dirty woman "Gomen-nasi, Toochi." She whispered. "t's alright luv, didn like her that much anyway." Paula then rushed and put her arms on 2D as if she still loved him. 2D shivered. "Paula, wot the 'ell are yew doing?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm hugging my boyfriend." Paula grinned, shooting a glance of hatred towards Noodle which caused her to wince. Russell came to the rescue putting 2D with Noodle and away from Paula. "Okay Paula, when we kicked you out, you weren't supposed to come back. So why are you here?" Paula was beaming.

"Well, after you guys kicked me out, I had to go to the hospital and take a couple of tests and it's been confirmed that I'm pregnant."

2D snorted "Yeh, right. An who's the father?"

Murdoc then entered the room, guilt painted all over his face. 2D saw Murdoc's face and traced all the way back to Friday where 2D's vortex of madness had began. 2D mouthed something that not even Murdoc could read and signaled them all to the study.

_The Study Room – 10:00 P.M._

"You're the father, aren't yeh, Murdoc?" 2D spat. He had put up with Murdoc's bullshit for too long. Russell stepped in before history repeated itself. "Hold up, Tusschunk. We don't know if she's tellin the truth or not." Murdoc then gathered his wits about him and spat back at 2D "Yeah, faceache. For all we know about this, yew could be the father!" Russell then turned back at Murdoc. "Don't think for one second that you're off the hook, Muds. If you hadn't gotten in the bathroom with her, none of this would have happened!"

"Russell-sama?"

"Yeah, baby-girl?"

"Toochi hanaze akai ka?"

"What did you say-" Russell was cut off by the singer's sudden transformation "Oh my God."

2D wasn't one to get mad right off the bat. Not ever since Monday but Murdoc's been pressing 2D's buttons for far too long so when Murdoc said that 2D could be the father, he left all his mercy to the angels up above. The blunnette turned into a blood redhead, he began to grow scars on his head that formed this Kanji.

**怒り****-ANGER**

In short 2D was pissed off. BIG TIME.

"Russell-san?"

"Y-Y-Yes?"

"Toochi angry."

"I got that. Yo, Tusschunk!"

"WHAT IS IT, RUSS! I'M ALREADY PISSED OFF AT THIS BASTARD STANDING BEHIND YOU!" 2D said pointing at Murdoc who had stained his pants seat brown. But not with paint. Or dirt. "Listen, calm down. You know Murdoc's blowing smoke – literally." Murdoc had recovered from his moment of scared shitlessness and began smoking a cigarette butt. 2D took several deep breath before the Kanji dissolved back into his skin and his hair had turned blue again "You know Russ, you're right. If Murdoc hadn't gotten drunk wif Paula, we neva would 'ave met Noodle. An she'd neva be in this band in the first place." The blunnette contemplated, patting the Asian Axe Princess on her head. "Toochi?"

"Yes, luv"

"Toochi not mad?"

"No love, not anymore."

Murdoc then cut in "Well, what are we gonna do about Paula? We can't leave out on the streets. It wouldn't be right." Murdoc muttered. The dumbfounded trio stared in shock at Murdoc "What? You think I want to be sued by this woman for all I've got? An I don't even have nothing!" Murdoc grumbled.

"You're the father, aren't you Muds?"

"If she is pregnant, then I guess the bloody kid's mine." Murdoc sighed, not liking what lay ahead of him. "A father? And managing the band? That's a bit too much for meh to 'andle."

"Alright, then" Russell said. He then turned to Noodle who stood there with an eyebrow arched "Noods," he sighed "We wanted you to try out your new room today, but since Paula's not gonna leave due to yet another one Murdoc's fuck-ups, Paula's gonna have to sleep in your room for a while until we get this shit figured out." Noodle looked up at 2D. "Toochi?"

2D smiled. He knew what she was about to ask. "Yes, lil luv?"

"Watashi haanatato taizai surukotogadekimasuka?"

2D was about to play with Noodle's head and joke around with by saying "No" and say "Just kidding, of course you can." But what 2D hadn't counted on was for Noodle to pull off the Japanese anime little girl glistening misty puppy dog eyes and for 2D to kid around with that well, let's just say, he wouldn't ever, EVER, live it down. And besides, he was too choked up with threatening guilt to say no. "Of course you can stay lil luv, of course you can!" 2D quickly said, tears threatening to escape due to how helpless Noodle looked. She then nestled herself inside the chest of her blunnette prince. "Toochi, bata noyounanioi" She giggled.

"You gotta admit Muds, they do look cute together."

"Yeah, they do, don't they" Murdoc said

"Oh, how cute." A nasal voice cut into the silence. "The dented freak, Stuart and the fanatic wench, Noodle are having a sweet moment together." Paula said coming up the stairs. "Well, let me get something in your head 'Noodle'." Paula walked over to 2D "This man is mine. Stay away from him, you brat." She spat at Noodle. Tears of anger began to well up in Noodle's eyes. "Shatto daun suru, josei wo yogore ta!" Paula turned around with anger written all over her face. She walked over and shoved Noodle to the floor. "You wanna repeat what you just said, you brat?" Noodle glared at Paula "Shatto daun suru. Josei wo yogore ta." Paula then shoved Noodle into some of the instruments "Say it again, you brat. I DARE you!" Noodle looked at 2D with desperation and 2D made a motion like he was dropping something and then flicked his fingers and then Noodle understood what he was indicated. Paula looked back at 2D and mouthed "What are you saying to her?" 2D grinned and then Noodle dropkicked Paula, creating some space between her and Paula and bounced back to where the 3 band members were. "Drop-kick, Toochi?" Noodle said as if she were asking for approval. "Yep, yeh did great." Paula stood shaken by Noodle's drop-kick. She then threw a small needle at Noodle, hoping the drug would kill her but 2D got in the way in the nick of time. What Paula hadn't expected was that she bought the wrong drug. 2D began to sway, his vision became blurry, and he fell to the floor.

"Toochi!" Noodle screamed. 2D felt that something was about to possess him. He turned to Noodle. "Get away. Quickly love!" Noodle was confused. "Nani?" she said but gasped in horror when she saw the transformation.

2D's skin went vomit green.

His eyes turned red as in the form of a deranged vampire.

He grew fangs and his hair went black.

His arms began to drag.

2D had become a zombie.

"'Holy Shit. The craziest stuff always happens to the centers of the band, doesn't it Muds? Muds? YO MUDS!" Russell looked at Murdoc who just changed his pants. "Whas all the yelling for, Lards? Can't you see I'm trying to – Sweet Satan." 2D roared and it caused a shockwave that echoed across the UK. The Kanji was back but this time it said

**死****-DEATH**

"Muds, Tusschunk's a, a-"

"Zombie? Yes. Under my control." Paula smirked. "Now 2D, kill that brat!" She cackled. 2D growled and charged towards Noodle and swiped at her with his new claws but Noodle dodged it. 2D - well "Zombie-D" growled and swiped at her again and missed. Russell grabbed Zombie-D's arms and tried to keep him away from Noodle but he turned and cut a huge gash in Russell's stomach with the letter Z. Russell fell to the floor grasping at his bleeding shirt.

"Snap out of it, face-ache" Murdoc yelled while slapping Zombie-D in the face. Zombie-D turned and roared at Murdoc, causing him to fly out through the door to the study and into the hall. Murdoc had seen this before and ran to his Winnebago.

"Sorewo Toochi sunappu! Anataga seigyo sareteiru!" Noodle yelled at Zombie-D but she knew what she had to do to keep him away from her. She dropkicked Zombie-D onto a wall and quickly latched several locks onto Zombie-D. He roared and struggled to break free but Noodle had tied them on tight. Noodle turned to Paula with fiery anger in her eyes while Paula just laughed at the situation that they were in.

"Jaaku na majo! Kare ni modosu!" Noodle screamed at Paula.

"What's that? I can't understand your whiny, braty, damn Jap accent." Paula evilly grinned.

"Kare ni modosu!" Noodle said with death in her voice.

"Try some English, why don't you?" Paula said.

"CHANGE. HIM. BACK." Noodle finally figured out. Paula was surprised that after several minutes of Japanese, she could actually speak English. "Oh, you want 2D back to normal, huh? You want your precious 'Toochi' back, is that it? Well I have the thing." Paula said, holding up a small bottle of hydrochloric acid "This has enough antidotes to restore one's physical characteristics but as long as I'm here, and as long as nobody else knows that I'm not pregnant but _Zombiez-" _Noodle's eyes widened with anger. "I said too much. Oops." Paula gasped.

"Watashitachi niusowotsuita!" Noodle yelled at Paula. "What?" Noodle angrily tried to find the word and then found it.

"LIAR!" Noodle yelled at Paula. "Oh." "Yeah. I did." Paula sneered at Noodle and looked to drain the contents and the vial but Noodle stopped her before the bottle was opened. He then kicked Paula in the chin and she flipped over backwards, screaming out every word in the book. Noodle took this distraction and grabbed the bottle and walked over to Zombie-D who had been biting at the hatches trying to break free. Noodle opened the zombified singer's mouth and spilled the contents of the bottle into its mouth. She also found a tiny bottle of dragon tears and dripped it carefully across Russell's Z-scar. Russell quickly got up. "Baby girl. You saved me." Russell said, squeezing Noodle. Paula got up and was horrified that her zombie slave had regained consciousness. 2D's hair had turned back into blue. The zombie skin had fallen off 2D like scales. The red eyes that had taken over 2D's dented orbs had left and his orbs come back.

Zombie-D was gone. 2D was back. He fell to his knees, coughing up blood.

"Toochi!" Noodle screamed. 2D looked at Noodle and smiled radiantly. Noodle choked up a sob, smiled sweetly and wrapped her arms around 2D's waist. "So sorry love, didn't mean to scare yeh." At that time Murdoc had come back with a really big Satanic exorcist book. "Where did Zombie-Faceache go?" Paula said "That little brat, Noodle saved him!" Murdoc saw that the blunette was looking around blankly as if the room had become a desolate wasteland. "Wot the 'ell happened 'ere?" The blunnette said. Russell came up and smacked 2D on the head. "Ow! Wot was that for, Russ?" Russell showed 2D the Z-scar that Zombie-D had left on him. "This. Is what you did, Tusschunk." 2D arched an eyebrow "Wot's with the name 'Tusschunk', Russ? You always used teh call meh 'D."

Russell rolled his eyes at 2D's naivety. This would be expected of 2D. "Well, your original surname was Tusspot and you have a chunk of thickness in your head. So… 'Tusschunk!'"

"I see. Very clever. But about your scar." 2D said growing serious. "I did that? All I remember is getting in front of Noodle when Paula threw that needle. There was probably something in it because the last thing I saw was my skin going vomit green unless-" 2D became horrified at the realization of what had happened. "Russ, tell me like it was. I was a zombie, wasn't I?"

"Yew sure were, faceache, and yew had enuff vocal power to send me out in the friggin 'allway. Yew was also controlled by Paula to kill Noodle but that's as far as I got before I carried my arse outta here fasta than Usain Bolt. But it looks like I won't be needing this anymore." Murdoc said tossing the book backwards.

"You ruined everything, you brat! I'M GONNA KILL YOU! YOU! ARE! FUCKING! DEAD!" Paula screamed, tackling Noodle to the floor. Noodle tried to get up but Paula had her arms twisted behind her torso. "I'm gonna kill you, you brat!" Paula yelled and threw Noodle towards the window but 2D caught Noodle just in time. This allowed Noodle to rebound of 2D and sweep-kick Paula. Noodle then grabbed an emergency kunai she kept for safety and threw so close to Paula, a little bit of blood came out of her cheek. Noodle then began to kick Paula which caused Paula to curse at Noodle.

"She's crazy!" Paula screamed "This little brat is crazy! Esta mucho loco!" She then turned to 2D who was dumbfounded at the turn of events. "2D, I'm sorry for sleeping with Murdoc! Please help me!" Russell turned at once to 2D. "Tusschunk, you can't let her control you again, leave the studio room!"

2D's mind was spiraling like an atom. He didn't know what to do.

Paula yelled again "2D please, I still love you and you do too, right?" Murdoc cackled "Face-ache, 'ere's something yew should know. On Monday, Paula wasn't drunk, she actually hated you from the start. She didn't want to tell you because you would quit the band." 2D still stared blankly out. Paula was screeching as she got to her feet "2D, can you actually believe what this bastard is saying to me? I was drunk on Monday and he-"

CRACK!

2D had signaled roundhouse to Noodle with his hands. Noodle walked over to 2D and began to cry. 2D picked up Noodle. "I'm sury, luv, she possessed meh, did I 'urt ya while I was a zombie?" Noodle shook her head and said "Paula wo ninshin shiteirudehanaidesu. kanojo hausowotsuita." 2D arched an eyebrow "Wot was that, luv?" Noodle then said "Paula." 2D's face grew a bit more intent "What about her, luv?"

"Liar. Paula liar." 2D picked an electronic translator and typed in a few words. He gave it to Noodle and it said, "kanojo hausonitsuiteiruka? kanojo ha ninshinchuu desuka ?" Noodle nodded her head. Murdoc then put himself into the moment.

"Hey gurly, you know you probably made Paula miscarry, right?" Noodle looked at Murdoc, smiled and said "Hai."

Murdoc then took a huge amount of smoke and blew into 2D's face. "Paula's staying 'ere faceache, at least until its confirmed that the child is mine. But yew and Lards need to make sure that Paula gets nowhere near Noodle. By the look in her eyes, when gets up, she won't hesitate to try to kill Noodle. Make sure you make Noodle steers clear of Paula, got it?" 2D nodded. "We got it, Muds" Russell said.

"Well goodnight then." Murdoc said. Russell looked at Paula "How long do you she'll be out, Tusschunk?"

"Considering Noodle's strength and anger when she kicked in the skull, I'd say about till 9:AM tomorrow morning" Russell sighed. "Then that will give us a good chance to sleep. See ya tomorrow." Del then popped out of Russell's head. "What'd I miss?"

"Everything, Del." Del then looked at the unconscious whore in the recording room. "Is that-"

"Paula? Yes. She tried to make meh kill Noodle but lil luv 'ere was smart enough to put me up against the wall. We'll tell you the rest of the story tomorrow. We need sleep." 2D yawned. "All right then" Russell said, heading out of the study. 2D picked up Noodle who immediately snuggled herself into the chest of her blunette prince and carried to her to his room. "Time for bed, lil luv." 2D said as he quietly lay Noodle in his bed. Noodle turned to 2D. "Toochi-san?" 2D then got into his bed. "Yes Noodle?"

"Noodle always Toochi's 'lil luv'?"

2D smiled and kissed Noodle's forehead. "Yep. No matta wot happens to meh or you, you'll always be my little love. Goodnight, my Asian Axe Princess. Goodnight, little love. Aishiteru." 2D whispered before falling asleep. Noodle yawned and tenderly pecked 2D's forehead, cheek, and lips. "Oyasumi, watashi no blunnette no ouji. Oyasumi, watashi no koibito. I love you, Toochi." She whispered sweetly and something told her 2D was still awake because he began to sing.

_I'd like to make myself believe_

_That Planet Earth turns, slowly_

_It's hard to say I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep_

_Cause everything is never as it seems_

_When I fall asleep_

-Chorus for Fireflies by Owl City

9:00 AM

Noodle woke up in the arms of her blunette prince. She smiled and recalled everything that had happened ever since she arrived in the crate. There were a lot of people she had met. One had dented eyes and wasn't the brightest light bulb but was as cute and adorable as a puppy. One had cue ball eyes but was fun to be around. One had mismatched eyes but was a complete asshole and the other was a whore. Del, well she hadn't been around him that long but he was okay. The sun then glowed inside 2D's room. Noodle whined and put her face inside the chest of her blunette prince who had woken up not too long before her. He chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"Morning, luv."

"Ohayougozaimasu, Toochi-san."

"D'you sleep good? No nightmares?"

"Iie, Toochi. Paula ni nani ga oko tta?"

"Who, Paula? Yeah, she should be getting up about now." Noodle kissed 2D's cheek. "But I won't let 'er hurt yew. I'd neva let anything happen to yeh, lil luv."

Noodle's eyes glistened. "Toochi promise?" 2D smiled. "Yes, luv. I promise." Noodle's stomach growled. "Choushoku no jikan, Toochi-san." 2D got up and put on his _Swell Apps_ shirt. "Yeh. 'm hungry too." 2D said as they walked towards the lift.

_Kitchen – 9:05 AM_

Noodle was in the kitchen, chowing down on some waffles, pancakes, and French toast. 2D was in the living room, writing down a couple of lyrics to a song. "When I'm able to finish this song, I'll sing it just for her." 2D thought to himself. Just then, a loud stomping of stairs came and Noodle and 2D both met in the hallway, clinging to each other. When the cause of the stomping appeared in front of them, 2D was not surprised.

Paula had woken up. "Get out of here now, 2D!" 2D grabbed Noodle and ran to the carpark door. "Without the little brat, I mean. I've got some unfinished business with that little twat." 2D held Noodle close to him. "No, you don't! Your business with her was settled last night. She has nothing to do with you anymore."

Paula's look turned from anger to death. If looks could kill, 2D and Noodle would have died right then and there. "YOU. WILL. GET. OUT. NOW! Before I unlatch my demon on you. NOW!" 2D looked at Paula with the same level of intensity "NO. I. WON'T! I'm not guna break meh promise to-" Noodle cut him off. "Daijoubu, Toochi-san, watashi ha daijoubu darou." Noodle sighed. She knew Paula wouldn't be peachy about last night's incident and she was a prime target for revenge. "You sure,luv?" 2D whispered to her, worried. She kissed his cheek.

"Hai, Toochi." 2D then walked out the carpark door but not before mouthing "Aishiteru" to Noodle and she did the same. She then turned her attention to Paula who began to smile creepily. "Well, you little brat, you've ruined my chance to get my 2D back, you've convinced him that I wasn't pregnant so I'm left with no choice but to get rid of you. PERMANENTLY." Noodle looked at Paula as if she spoken unclear language. "Watashi dakede. Anatawo kizutsu kerushitaino desuga." Noodle said, walking towards the carpark door but was stopped by the kunai knife Noodle had thrown at her last night. "You're not going anywhere, you little bitch" Noodle then felt a sharp pain going into her stomach. Paula then charged at Noodle and rammed her against the wall. Noodle then kicked Paula in an effort to create some space but was stopped when Paula grabbed Noodle's ankle and began to twist, causing her to shriek. "Watashi wo nokosu to watashi dakede! Watashi wo eru!" Noodle yelled, pushing away Paula with her feet.

Paula grinned. "What's the matter, braty? What happened to you last night that made you a lot weaker than you are now? If I recall, you gave me that roundhouse kick that knocked me out cold. Or was that an act of desperation? I knew it. They want me back in the band. I knew they wouldn't accept some brat. Even the dumb blunette wants me back." Noodle quickly stood up and glared angrily at Paula. "Iie karera haarimasen. Konowchino Toochi wo nokusu. Kareha watashi no yuujin desu."

Paula saw that she was getting to Noodle. "I don't get why you didn't just go back to Japan or China or wherever you're from and let someone who actually knows how to play guitar stay in the band because I'm more of a guitarist than you are or ever will be and that's not even the bad part." Noodle's teeth were gritted. Her blood-stained nails glowing brightly. "2D's doesn't love you. He only sees you as a guitarist and nothing else. In fact, he told me just last night that he loved me more than he loved you and that he's planning to ship you back to Japan-TONIGHT!" Paula cackled.

Noodle couldn't take anymore of Paula's lies. "Yamete."

"What was that, braty?"

"Yamete! Yamete! Yamete, anatano baishunfu!" Noodle cried, giving Paula an enzurigi to the back of the head. She then jumped on Paula and punched straight in the face with lefts and rights and kicked Paula through the door in the computer room. "Watashi mataha watashi no blunette wo bojoku aeteshinadekudasai" Noodle threatened, cold blooded death in her voice. Paula then grabbed Noodle and threw her into a table where several CDs fell on Noodle. Paula then picked up a Reaper's Scythe branded sword and aimed it towards Noodle.

"Time to die, braty. But don't worry, 2D will always have me to take your place." Paula grinned and thrust the blade towards Noodle.

[SHUNK]

Paula and Noodle gasped at who was hit with the blade. It was 2D.

"I 'eard evrythin. Noodle, Paula's lying. You're part of our family. We all love yeh and we'd neva kick out. No matteh what, you'll always be Noodle, our guitarist, our friend, my little love." 2D said as he took he blade out of him, stained to the tip with blood. "Paula, you lied straight through your teeth about Noodle. And you made me break my promise to 'er. She is not a brat, I don't love you, and I'd neva eva ship her back. She's 'ere to stay, you and your fake child, however aren't." Noodle jumped up and passionately kissed 2D.

"Toochi! Watashi wo sukutta!" Noodle cried joyously.

"Yep, sorry I broke my promise love."

"Donoyouni shutoku suru?

"Didn't close the door, lil luv." 2D said pointing to the door as if it was obvious. "Oh duh." Noodle said, rolling her eyes. Paula snapped back from her reverie and saw 2D's kissing this brat who had been trying to replace her in the band. "2D baby, w-w-what are you doing? I thought you loved me."

2D and Noodle turned at once to Paula. "So did I, Paula. But I was wrong." 2D said, walking to the lift. "2D, where are you going with her? Don't you love me?" Paula said. "I'm much better at guitar than she is and more better looking than her." 2D just chuckled. "Paula, Paula, Paula, you still don't get it. I don't love you, nor do I like you. I HATE YOU." 2D said and went inside the lift, holding Noodle in bridal style position.

"2D!" Paula screeched.

The lift doors closed and Paula wept bitterly and groaned out of disappointment that her plan to ruin the band had been foiled by some out-of-the-blue Jap brat. She then whipped out her phone. "Vince, it's Paula. We're going to be delayed. The blue-haired bastard not only knows that I'm not pregnant, but he's also protecting the brat that I'm trying to get rid of."

"So the plan's in danger."

"Yeah."

"Okay here's what going down."

_48 seconds later_

"Wow, that's a great idea. They'll never see it coming to 'em."

"So just lay low until we arrive to- where is it again?"

"On top of Essex Hill, where there's a huge landfill."

"Okay, see ya Paulie."

"See ya." Paula said before hanging up. But then she heard the lift begin to rise from where she was. Paula became enraged.

"DAMN IT! The brat and that bastard were listening in."

Back in the living room, Noodle was pressed inside 2D's chest crying softly while 2D sang a few lyrics from an old song to calm her down.

_Oh Stylo_

_Go forth, Blossom in your soul_

_When you know your heart is light_

_Electric is the Love_

_When the Mako flies_

_Up form the bottom in your eyes_

_Then I'll know the twilight skies_

_Are not so broken-hearted_

Noodle looked at 2D and kissed his cheek. "Oh Toochi, okanau ni oko tteiruka?"

"Dun worry, luv. I've got a plan."

And for the first, but not the last time, he did.

"**A.N. Hey guys, sorry this took so long, I had a couple of writer's blocks here and there but hope you like the chapter but who do you think I should go with for my next chapter? 2D vs O.C or Murdoc vs O.C. Either way, look out for my next chapter. It won't be as long, but it will be Awesome. I got a review for two of the greatest writers, Wordwrytha and the Anarchist Angel! So I'm in an unstoppable mode. So keep reviewing and until next time:**

"**When the mako flies, up from the bottom in your eyes, then I know the twilight skies, are not so brokenhearted" Peace!**

**Also, here are some translations:**

_**Dare kanojo haka?- Who is that?**_

_**Toochi hanaze akai ka?- Why is Toochi red?**_

_**Watashi haanatato taizai surukotogadekimasuka?- Can I stay with you?**_

_**Toochi, bata noyounanioi-Toochi, you smell like butterscotch.**_

_**Shatto daun suru, josei wo yogore ta!- Shut up, you dirty woman!**_

_**Sorewo Toochi sunappu!- Snap out of it, Toochi!**_

_**Anataga seigyo sareteiru!- You're being possessed!**_

_**Jaaku na majo!- You evil witch!**_

_**Kare ni modosu!-Change him back!**_

_**Watashitachi niusowotsuita- You lied to us!**_

_**Esta mucho loco!- She's very crazy!**_

_**Paula wo ninshin shiteirudehanaidesu. kanojo hausowotsuita- Paula's not pregnant. She lied to us.**_

_**kanojo hausonitsuiteiruka? kanojo ha ninshinchuu desuka ?- She's not pregnant? She lied?**_

_**Oyasumi, watashi no blunnette no ouji.- Goodnight, my blunette prince.**_

_**Oyasumi, watashi no koibito. - Goodnight, my sweetheart.**_

_**Ohayougozaimasu- Good morning**_

**_Paula ni nani ga oko tta?- What happened to Paula?_**

_**Choushoku no jikan, Toochi-san- Time for breakfast, Toochi.**_

_**Daijoubu, Toochi-san- It's okay, Toochi**_

**_Watashi ha daijoubu darou- I'll be alright_**

_**Watashi dakede - Leave me alone**_

_**Anatawo kizutsu kerushitaino desuga.- I don't want to hurt you.**_

_**Watashi wo nokosu to watashi dakede! Watashi wo eru!- I said leave me alone! Get off me!**_

_**Iie karera haarimasen.- No, they don't. **_

_**Konowchino Toochi wo nokusu.-And leave Toochi out of this.**_

_**Kareha watashi no yuujin desu- He's my friend.**_

_**Yamete -Stop it.**_

_**Yamete, anatano baishunfu!- Stop it, you dirty whore!**_

_**Watashi mataha watashi no blunette wo bojoku aeteshinadekudasai.-Don't you ever insult me or my blunette ever again.**_

_**Toochi! Watashi wo sukutta- Toochi! You saved me!**_

_**Donoyouni shutoku suru?- How'd you hear us?**_

**_O__kanau ni oko tteiruka- What are we going to do?_**


	5. Outreach

**Author's Note**

**What's up, Capital Punks?**

**Thanks for checking out my story but I have a favor to ask you.**

**As you know, I've written several stories already such as the Flight of The Mako and Sanctuary; two stories for Gorillaz. The reason why I haven't gotten farther on my stories is because by those points, my mind when blank.**

**So I need you, my Capital Punks to look at these stories and tell me what I should do with them. I'd love to get your input on these before my mind goes blank with Sweet, yet Solid.**

**Thanks, peoples!**


End file.
